


Just a Little Mixup

by Notaname



Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sylvain tries to be a wingman, mixup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: Dimitri drew the short stick in who got to wear the contest outfit. He is really surprised that Seteth agreed to students, or anyone for that matter wearing this in public.Day 1 for Dimitri Week 2019. A kind anon offered me a more focused/lewd prompt list of which I will attempt to get through.Today's prompt is Lingerie.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Just a Little Mixup

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I am bad, changing to other prompts for the week. I wanted to do something though and I was unable to think of anything to write for the other prompts... Thankfully a kind anon got tired of my bitching and gave me a new list! Which I scrambled around again because some of the prompts were too good and I just had to do them... I dunno. Anyway, I am going to attempt to have 7 days of fics dealing with Dimitri. Let's see if my slow ass can do it.
> 
> These fics will be separated due to the fact that I will be writing multiple couples and I personally hate sorting through individual fics with different pairings all jammed into one story.

**Day 1: Lingerie** .

“What is taking you so long in there Dimitri?” The prince could hear the laughter in Sylvain’s voice as he called into the room, he couldn’t say he appreciated it all too much.

“Do you need any help?” Mercedes at least sounded more helpful, but Dimitri was sure he could hear the edge of a tease in her voice as well. 

Holding up one of the lacy garments, Dimitri eyed it with suspicion, fighting down the flush as he realized just where that would be going. “No thank you!” He hoped he didn’t sound too flustered. Judging from the snort he could hear from the other side of the door though that was not the case. Sighing, Dimitri dropped the item onto his bed and frowned down at the far too small pile of white lace, frills and sheer fabric. How had it even gotten to this level? Why was he even involved in this? 

“Must I do this?” He asked again, for what was probably the fifth time.

An irritated huff sounded from the other side of the door, ah, Felix was here now too, great. “Just hurry up and get this over with boar.”

A voice from down the hall called out, probably going through several walls if the muffled quality of it was any indication. “Hurry up your Princeliness!” Claude. Did he have the same poor luck and pull the short stick-like Dimitri had? No, knowing him he was exactly where he wanted to be, which was… well Dimitri wasn’t sure, he was never any good at predicting what Claude would do. 

“Come on Your Highness, we want to win this contest!” At least Ingrid sounded like she wanted to win, Dimitri was a little glad that none of the girls would have to wear this, however...

“Your Highness. If you would like I can take your spot for you.” Dedue was far too kind. Dimitri wouldn’t wish this on anyone though, and he certainly wouldn’t make his friend do it simply because it was embarrassing

“No Dedue, I won’t make you shoulder my bad luck.” He should just do it. Get it over with. He wouldn’t be alone in this little… this… contest. A member of the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer would be participating as well. It was just… Looking down at the small pile of silk, lace, and ribbons he sighed once more. He really didn’t want to do this. With one last resigned sigh he reached for the clasp of his cloak and undid it, folding it neatly on his bed next to where the… garments— and Dimitiri even hesitated to call them that— were laid out. 

~

“Are you done in there boar?” Felix had no idea why this was taking so long. He also had no idea why he was even bothering with this nonsense, not when he could be training. Why was he even here? Glancing down the hallway he saw a far too enthusiastic Ferdinand in what had to be the most ridiculous outfit ever made. Some sort of… Goddess, Felix wasn’t even sure what it was supposed to be. To think the man had volunteered to wear such a thing even. Still, it reminded Felix as to why he was here, to see the boar wearing such an eyesore was something he couldn’t pass up. 

“Come on Prince Dimitri, everyone is waiting on us!” Annette was practically vibrating at his side, clearly caught up in the excitement of it all. She wanted to win this, Felix did too in a sense, but for once he just wanted to see the boar humiliated more than he wanted to win. 

There was a long pause from the other side of the door, they could hear footsteps approaching the door, a nervous shuffle that wasn’t usually in Dimitri’s gait. “I… this doesn’t seem to fit everywhere…” He sounded more embarrassed than Felix had ever heard him. Felix couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his lips at the thought of the boar’s upcoming humiliation. 

“I am sure you look just like the knight of a thousand colors in it Your Highness.” The ever-helpful Ashe chimed in. Ugh, Felix remembered that book from when his old man had bothered to read him stories, it had been as if a rainbow had thrown up all over the book. 

Ingrid just sounded done with the whole thing. “Raphael fit in it just fine, he is probably half your size Your Highness.” 

Glancing over towards Claude’s room, where the Deer had decided to play dress up, Felix noted that the large man had indeed fit in the outfit. Granted it was much tighter on the man, the odd almost hypnotic blend of colors clashed far too much with the dramatic flair of the cape that just… Felix wasn’t even sure there were words to describe it, certainly no words that Felix knew anyway. Either way, the outfit was repulsive and he, for one, was glad that he wasn’t wearing it, and two eager to see Dimitri’s upcoming humiliation.

The long pause got even longer, the distressed tone in Dimitri’s voice that really should have been the first clue that something was amiss. “Raphael fit into this?” 

“The Deer are having Ignatz draw him to plaster it all over the school in their campaign to win. You just know Ferdinand is going to be campaigning over tea parties in it. We need to work on our battle plan if we want to win the prize, Your Highness.” Well, at least Sylvain was able to sometimes bring up some reasonable arguments. Felix was sure he was going to use his self-appointed title of campaign manager to just pick up girls from the crowds that would gather around Dimitri without anyone actually trying to flirt with the oblivious prince.

Felix could practically feel the alarm radiating from the other side of the door, which really should have been clue two. “That doesn’t sound… Seteth is ok with that?” Clue number 3 right there. 

Unfortunately, Dimitri’s continued resistance only seemed to annoy Ingrid, whose tolerance for this sort of thing was never very high, and who had decided enough was enough and surged forward. “I am opening the door Dimitri.” She all but yelled as she took a hold of the handle and yanked it open with a mighty pull revealing the exact cause of Dimitri’s earlier resistance. 

A whole lot of things happened at once. Dimitri let out a very undignified yell. Ingrid looked horrified, her face going deathly white before going a brighter red than Sylvains hair. Sylvain himself let out a huge guffaw of laughter, leaning hard against the wall as he struggled to get air in his lungs to breath. Probably thinking of his master's dignity, the ever-loyal Dedue simply shut his own eyes as he quickly reached up to cover Ashe’s own innocent gaze, a gaze that probably saw much more of his future lord than he, or Dimitri, ever wanted. 

Mercedes herself didn’t seem flushed, only amused as she gazed at the prince.“Oh my!” 

‘Oh my indeed.’ Felix thought dazedly, ignoring the suddenly uncomfortably tight feeling in his pants as well as the very confusing surge of emotions that came with it. 

“Oh you look so pretty Dimitri!” Annette cheered, somehow not getting just what was absolutely… absolutely...

Felix couldn’t even…

Goddess when did Dimitri get so pretty?

Or more like why did Felix still find Dimitri pretty? After what he had seen, knowing what a monster he was inside. How did Felix even find him attractive like this when most of the time he could hardly be around the other without feeling ill. 

Apparently, their commotion though had caught the attention of just about everyone. 

“Oh Dimitri came out? Let me see!” Hilda sounded far too interested in this and a few of the closer Deer made to move as if to approach and sneak a peek.

Thankfully her words seemed to shock the rest of the Lions into motion. Quick to defend his lord's honor, Dedue turned himself, and using a still very confused Ashe, positioned them in a way to block the hallway off from any other potential onlookers. Ingrid herself was still in shock, standing there, but doing an effective job of hiding any other onlookers who might have tried to sneak a glance past the wall of meat that was Dedue. Ever level headed, Mercedes gently pushed Annette forward so they could help distract, her sweet voice rising over the din. Sylvain continued to be useless, laughing himself silly and making Felix wonder why he had ever even thought a positive thought about his alleged friend in his life.

And Felix?

Well, Felix found himself somehow in Dimitri’s room, back pressed hard against the now shut door and trapped with the prince. This was somehow worse, some sort of punishment dedicated just for him. Swallowing hard, ignoring what was probably an obvious erection in his pants and hoping Dimitri was too flustered to even notice. Felix drank in the sight before him, unable to do anything but that.

The outfit barely fit Dimitri, long muscled legs were practically poured into lacy thigh highs— how the boar had managed to pull them up without ripping them was a mystery. A sheer camisole barely fit over appealingly broad shoulders, not that it would have made any difference if it hadn’t fit, the fabric was so see through it might as well not even been there. Underneath the fabric Felix could see all the lean muscle that had been earned through years of hard training that was more covered by Dimitri’s nicely toned arms than it was by any fabric. Across his chest was a lace… well Felix hesitated to call it a bra, it, like the rest of the outfit hardly constituted as that at all. Lace and ribbons weaved and crossed over his chest in a mockery of actual clothes. Not that Felix’s traitorous teenage body seemed to care as it all too happily made its opinion on the clothes clear. The raven haired youth dared not look down to where Dimitri indeed was barely fitting into a pair of what were clearly womens underwear, the fabric looking— no, he wasn’t going to look.

“What are you wearing?” Felix managed to hiss out between his teeth.

Dimitri’s embarrassment was almost a physical manifestation in the room it felt that strong. “What was in the bag you gave me!” His own voice was strained, clearly not pleased with this either. Still his shoulders slumped as soon as the words left him. “I take it this is not the outfit that I am supposed to be wearing?”

Barely able to gather his thoughts Felix managed to get the words out. “You take it? Why didn’t you say anything!”

“I did say something!” 

That was true, Dimitri had protested, a lot actually. They had just simply been under the assumption that he had thought the outfit to be too embarrassing for a different reason. Felix didn’t say anything to that, instead he let out a long breath, bringing his hand up to run through his bangs before rubbing his brow as he shut out the  lovely terrible vision of Dimitri. 

The silence in the room was awkward, thicker than was comfortable as it picked at Felix’s nerves. Eventually Dimitri spoke up, his voice somewhat small as Felix could hear the nervous shuffle of lace clad feet on the floor. “I… am going to change.”

That was a good idea, maybe the best idea Dimitri had ever had. “Good.” Fumbling with the door a bit, Felix finally found the handle. “Just… change back.” Yes, that was good, go back to your old clothes, he could handle that. With that being said Felix retreated outside the room, all but slamming the door closed behind him.

“Quick to lock yourself in there with the prince huh Felix.” Sylvains voice was a little horse from laughter, amusement was still heard through it clearly though. “Not that I bl-AGK!” 

Felix was quick to shut Sylvain’s idiocy up, shoving the other out of his way— enjoying how his crest flared inside of him as it made contact with his friend. “Shut up.” 

~

Sylvain groaned as he rubbed his stomach, knowing there would be a bruise there tomorrow, as he watched Felix all but run back to his room. It would be well worth it though if Felix finally admitted to his crush on Dimitri. There was a good chance of that if the tightness in Felix’s pants were any indication of just how right Sylvain had been about Felix’s crush. Grinning to himself, Sylvain gave himself a nice mental pat on the back for his plan. Soon those two would be so absorbed with each other they wouldn’t have time to scold him for his extra-curricular activities. Sliding his gaze over to where Ingrid stood, still in shock from seeing her future king in the skimpiest outfit Sylvain had thought he could get Dimitri to put on, he wondered who he could distract her with. 

~

In the end the Lions somehow won the contest. The sheer mystery and rumors of just what the Prince of Faerghus had put on, combined with the thought that if they won Dimitri would put the outfit on again and show everyone. It was a landslide victory and much to the disappointment of everyone, Dimitri did not put the outfit on again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! See you tomorrow for the next one! I am sure there will be more mistakes than usual on this since I rushed to get it all out. Please let me know so I can change them.


End file.
